


like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry.

by junfhongs



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: Jonghyun realized—belatedly—that this was abad idea.





	like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry.

Jonghyun realized—belatedly—that this was a _bad idea_ when he woke up to the sensation of lips trailing up his bare back and a warm hand lazily tracing the contours of his chest. He shivered, groaned, and placed his hand over it, fingers hovering over the exact length of the other's. Jonghyun was very familiar with those same hands last night: the way they curled around his wrist as they stumbled their way up the staircase in excitement, the way they curled inside him as Jonghyun's fingers gripped the sheets—

_Okay, full stop._

Now those lips stopped by the base of his neck, a grin and a hearty laugh muffled into his skin. "Good morning," Minhyun whispered, and he leaned up to inhale deeply by the soft skin under Jonghyun's ear. Jonghyun elbowed him in an attempt to gain some of his space back, but that was unlikely to work in the first place. Minhyun retaliated by hooking his leg over Jonghyun's and rolling him on his back.

"I'm still sleeping," Jonghyun murmured with his eyes closed, but he couldn't stop them from opening wide as Minhyun nosed down his neck and chest and brushed lightly against his nipple. "Hey, stop," Jonghyun said as he gasped a bit, but that only earned another laugh from Minhyun and a wet kiss against his sternum.

Minhyun looked up at him now, one leg between Jonghyun's, warm skin and warm smile making Jonghyun dizzy with the same desire that got him in this mess of a situation just the night before.

When they eventually have to tell the story to everyone else, Jonghyun's first move would undoubtedly be the opening line that would hook everyone to the stupid story of how they ended up together. Minhyun flirted first—he was _proud_ of that—but Jonghyun was the one who pulled him in, Jonghyun invited him into his apartment, and Jonghyun sleepily pulled him into bed before Minhyun could get up and attempt to clean himself before going to sleep. They did the bare minimum and collapsed on each other in post-coital bliss, the kind that made Jonghyun's toes curl even as he was just thinking of it.

Now the trajectory of Minhyun's fingers on Jonghyun's chest seemed to be telling a new story. Last night was painted with the urgency of orange, pushing them to move faster as they pulled themselves closer and closer to each other. This morning was filled with shades of green, calm but full of life bursting at the seams.

Jonghyun gasped as Minhyun bent his knee slightly, pressing his thigh against his crotch. Minhyun took advantage of his surprise and kissed Jonghyun as he closed his eyes. Jonghyun slid his hands up Minhyun's arms and pushed him down by the shoulder.

"Morning breath, yuck," grumbled Jonghyun.

Minhyun smiled as Jonghyun gave up on his attempts to push Minhyun away. Jonghyun pulled him in, and Minhyun greedily took his time mapping out Jonghyun's mouth. Jonghyun tangled his fingers in Minhyun's hair, scratching softly at his scalp, and groaned as Minhyun exhaled shakily into his mouth.

Jonghyun tugged at Minhyun's hair, and he pulled back to smile at Jonghyun's grumpy face. Minhyun kissed the corner of his lips and nosed at his neck. "Tell me to stop," he whispered hotly as his hand trailed lower and lower on Jonghyun's chest, stopping at his hipbone.

Jonghyun shifted, lifting his hips and letting Minhyun know that _yes,_ he was more than okay with this. Minhyun wrapped his fist loosely around Jonghyun's dick, using slow strokes to force Jonghyun to completely melt in his grasp, gasping as Minhyun picked up his speed.

Minhyun was mouthing against Jonghyun's neck, and his hot breath cause Jonghyun's knees to buckle. The sudden pressure against Minhyun's crotch made his hands and hips stutter, and it took all of Minhyun's self-control to not bite into Jonghyun's neck in an attempt to muffle his moan.

And this, _this_ was an ideal Saturday morning for Jonghyun: soft hands around his cock growing slick as Jonghyun's panting matched the pace that Minhyun set up; soft lips pressed against his neck with praises and choked panting punctuating each shift of Jonghyun's thigh against Minhyun's hips; his own hands on Minhyun's scalp scratching and tugging to draw out the sweetest sounds from his lips, moans that Jonghyun already had on repeat in his mind and saved for future reference.

Minhyun came first, surprisingly, as he was hit with sensation after sensation of Jonghyun's warmth enveloping him. His toes curled into the sheets that they hastily kicked away in the heat of the moment. Jonghyun found his release in the way Minhyun shivered in his arms, tongue darting out to soothe a bite he accidentally made.

They lied there, sweaty, sticky, sated, and satisfied beyond belief. Minhyun wiped his hand clean on the spot beside Jonghyun, and he laughed when Jonghyun slapped his hand away.

"You soiled my sheets," Jonghyun said, a pout itching to form on his lips. Minhyun managed to free his body from the warm cage of Jonghyun's arms and kissed him with the full intent of leaving Jonghyun dazed and leaning up for more after he pulled away.

"We could do laundry together," Minhyun teased.

Jonghyun snorted. "I can't believe that's your idea of a romantic weekend."

Minhyun lied back down, and Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Minhyun again and turned so they were facing each other on their sides. "What's on your mind then?" asked Minhyun.

"Well," Jonghyun closed his eyes and smiled as Minhyun nosed against his beating heart, "this is nice."

"We can stay like this," whispered Minhyun.

"Yeah."

Jonghyun realized—belatedly—that this was a _bad idea._ Everything about Minhyun made him feel as if he were falling too hard, too fast.

When he woke up to those same warm hands stroking his hair and those same lips curled into a gentle smile, Jonghyun chuckled before he pulled Minhyun down for another long kiss. Maybe he liked this bad idea. Maybe he wanted Minhyun, Minhyun and his dumb laugh and his gentle gaze and the way he draped himself over Jonghyun and crushed Jonghyun's lungs while he was at it.

Maybe he wanted to fall for Minhyun.

And there's nothing wrong with falling in love, right?

**Author's Note:**

> WOW ok i… do not write smut and i have not properly done it in years and this is very weird for me adkfjl;adsjkfa
> 
> this is kind of a sequel to _[it'll be a beautiful night with you.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11320212)_ if you want to imagine it to be! 
> 
> written bc miha ([twitter](https://twitter.com/_lovepaints)) enabled me ([2hyun soft boyfriends thread](https://twitter.com/amenochieienn/status/895618632385822720)) <3 i love u thank u for getting me out of my funk
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/amenochieien/)!


End file.
